The Boys are Alright
by SorridoSole
Summary: Severus Snape, newly sworn Death Eater, is unnerved by the appearance of Voldemort's werewolf diplomat, a boy by the name of Remus Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

Before we begin, I'd like to let you all know, #1, this is not a slash. I have nothing against couplings of any kind, I just don't see Severus as Remus' type. #2 This will probably only be about ten chapters or so. and #3, If you get confused, you should be. Everything will be explained within the next chapters. have no fear.

oh, and please review.

* * *

Snape's heart, it seemed, was now held together solely by his pride, and no longer by love or hope, or a light of any kind. His back was straight; He defended the honor he had earned so recently. For, now, he stood within a room lit only by hearth fire, surrounded by the shadows of men in black hooded cloaks. He was an equal, of sorts. He had done nothing to earn a title of worth with the Dark Lord, but he had pledged his loyalty to the man who promised him greatness if he should be sufficient. This had been done just a week prior. Now he stood in a hall where every man was steady. Every man had taken the pledge as he had. Every man cast eyes upon a figure who looked deep into his inglenook flames, until within inferno he seemed to find what he wished to know. The figure turned, his scarlet eyes sweeping the room without a moments hesitation. Severus Snape stood before the Dark Lord.

"The Minister," The man said, ice seeping from his evil smile. "Does not believe I pose a threat."

Laughter filled the room, shouts and jeers echoing across the cold stone. Even Voldemort spread his smile across his gaunt face, though perhaps it was for ambition, rather than merriment. A loud banging silenced the crowd, and all eyes turned again to the man before the fire.

"I would like to reward the Minister for his aid. Dolhov," A man stepped forward, the mask beneath his hood suddenly illuminated in the light of the hearth. "See to it that the Minister's wife receives a certain lovely opal necklace from Borgin and Burkes for his service to us."

Dolhov bowed, leaving the others to wonder what such an artifact would do. They were not given long to wonder, as Voldemort continued through his business.

"As the Ministry continues its reign of inanity, it has also left us with powerful allies, of which many of you have taken note. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has been more than willing to provide a list of potentials. Greyback, report."

Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf Snape had only known through fable, stepped forward. He wore only hooded robes: Snape guessed that the anonymity of a mask was a right exclusive to humans. Greybacks shoulders bulged through his clothing with every small movement. His stance was bestial and strong.

"My Lord," He growled, forcing himself into his own rendition of a bow. It looked more like a crouch and a bend of the head, but Voldemort accepted it as a sign of respect. Greyback continued. "The werewolf colonies of Scotland've joined us, with good bit of persuasion. Got ourselves a right lot of brutes, who nearly ripped Lupin to shreds, but with that pretty little tongue of his he got them well off and ashamed...but they like what you're saying. They said send Lupin, when you want them. They'll be waiting for your word."

"Glad to hear our investment is living up to his abilities! Lupin!" Snape's eyes snapped to a figure as it stepped swiftly forward. Though the fire cast light onto his unmasked face, the shadows of his hood left Lupin undistinguishable. Perhaps there was another werewolf Lupin in the wizarding community. Snape looked harder, watching as the figure bowed low to the floor with a grace Greyback struggled to manage.

"Yes, my Lord." The figure muttered, though his voice was sharp and confident, not meek as Remus Lupin's voice was.

"You have done well." Voldemort said casually. Several prominent followers were suddenly consumed in obvious jealous rage. It was rare for anyone to receive a compliment from the one they served. That a werewolf received praise was practically a slap in the face, and a new recruit, at that. They were silenced when Voldemort balefully added," I expect only better in the future. You know the consequences."

"Yes, My Lord. Thank you. I will do better." The man bowed again, this time less extravagantly, but with equal dignity and respect.

"Good." Voldemort nodded, leading attention to further topics of discussions. Snape had to keep a level head to prevent himself from starring at the werewolf Lupin as his Lord spoke. In the presence of Voldemort time was difficult to measure, but soon enough the meeting was dismissed, and all but Voldemort's inner circle was permitted to remain in the room with the glowing fire. Snape made his way outside, searching through the monotonous group of hoods for one with no mask beneath. A moment later he had found two men applying to such a description; both were pulled aside, having what did not look like a friendly conversation. Though they were obviously fighting, Snape could not hear their words.

Fenrir, easily discerned from his puny counterpart, was on the offense, hissing something at his partner as he forced him towards a corner. He grabbed a fistful of Lupin's robes, but Lupin ripped them away. Even under his hood Snape saw gold eyes blazing with fire.

"If it wasn't for me, you would be in severe disfavor, Fenrir. I suggest you not forget that."

The words flowed with ice and venom across the stone corridor, and were met with a wicked response.

"_You_ best not forget how you were brought here in the first place. How is dear old Mum? Rolling in her grave yet?"

The temperature of the corridor plummeted in an instant. Snape could see his breath clouding before him. He watched in fascination as Lupin stood, still as stone, glaring into the face of his antagonist. In another instant, everything was right as rain, and Lupin was speeding around the corner and out of sight.

"Coward." He heard Fenrir mutter. The werewolf finally noticed Snape's presence several meters away. He scoffed. "Not like a wolf to back away from a fight. More like a kicked puppy."

Severus nodded, not trusting his words to the wolf's temper. Fenrir, thankfully, took his cue to exit through the corridor opposite Lupin's escape.

Which left Snape alone and out of place in a mysterious stone hallway, just feet away from the room where a top secret meeting of dangerous men was being held. Not wanting to provoke any attacks on himself, he sped down the route of the enigmatic Lupin. The passage led to a narrow wooden stairwell, through an empty cellar, and into an overgrown courtyard, where Snape, unaware of his surroundings collided with the subject of his curiosity with a resounding thud. The two men fell back. Severus crashing into the stone doorway, while Lupin caught himself in a fighting stance, wand raised. Severus struggled to his feet to mirror him.

"Lupin!" Snape shouted, suddenly grateful for the mask covering his surprised visage. He watched as the wolf cocked his head to one side. Even beneath his hood Snape saw the calculating, cold gaze. Lupin took a step back. The cellar door swung shut.

"I thought it was you." Lupin sighed. With a quick sweep of the courtyard, he lowered his hood. Snape starred. A familiar face looked back at him. "I wouldn't have believed it, Severus. A full death eater? You? It doesn't seem to be your style."

Lupin rose from his stance into a more professional posture, brushing himself off as he went.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Remus Lupin?" Snape removed his mask, and with it, his hood fell. Remus smirked.

"Since when have you been cliché?" Remus stuffed his wand back up his sleeve, inviting Snape to do the same. He didn't.

"So this is how it is? Dumbledore plucks you from the depths of hell, treats you like a protégé and says you won't hurt a fly, and you go behind his back to build an army for his enemy. You slimy little mutt!"

Remus ignored his jeer for a moment in favor of fixing his cuff. When it was crisp and even, he responded with sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"Well, Thank you. I appreciate your support. You've done the very same, if I recall correctly, Half-Blood."

"...I didn't think you had it in you." Snape stepped past him to stand near the edge of a dry fountain. Remus followed. Snape watched him with subtle interest. "You look like a different person. I wasn't sure if it was you, even when the Dark Lord..."

"Yes, well, a little nothing boy with good grades and a sick mother, as you knew, isn't much of an asset to a rising power." he said with an edge of bitterness. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"What is, then? A werewolf boy with pretty words and good posture?"

"No, an educated werewolf with a supple tongue, and an unexpected disposition." He said with feigned dignity, then added with a scowl. "An outcast from the light and the beasts makes an asset for dark, I suppose."

Severus eyed him with discontent, but kept his mouth shut. Remus explained.

"Other werewolves don't know what to make of me. I walk like a wizard. I talk like a wizard. I've got a hand of magic, yet I'm an Omega if they've ever seen one."

"Is that why the Dark Lord's got you? You deal with the wolves in a way Greyback can't?"

"Well, I like to think he keeps me around for my good looks, actually." He laughed, a dull, cold laugh. "Yes, Greyback, the alpha that he is, becomes a threat of power to other alphas in a werewolf pack, which only causes fighting, killing, maiming..."

"So since you're so weak and disgusting to begin with, they listen to you when you say smart things."

"Yeah."

Snape sneered. "Don't pride yourself on it. You're expendable. You'll be a dog curled at the Dark Lord's feet within a month, whining to be let out and fed, getting nothing but a bone after doing his bidding. You're nothing to begin with. You're nothing, even with his favor."

"You're right." Remus said, sighing. "But, I'll do what I can."

"Why?" Severus asked. "I thought you were Dumbledore's."

Remus looked away. "He can't offer me anything outside of school."

"Can the Dark Lord?" Severus tested. Remus didn't respond. He sneered. "So you're worthless, either way. And you're turning your backs on the only people who will ever fend for you. pathetic."

"You did the same."

"No I didn't. I have allies here."

"Sure you do." Remus glanced around, and proceeded with vigor. "You're the same as me. The Dark Lord will use you, then throw you a bone, but never set you free. He won't give you what you want. You've already lost her, you'e made sure of that. Lily knows what you are, and-"

WHAM!

Remus, hadn't seen the punch coming until it was too late. He stumbled back, clutching his nose, his vision clouded in shock. A massive pulse seemed to force its way through his skull. He struggled to his feet.

"At least I care enough to distance myself from Lily when I betray her, werewolf." Severus pocketed his wand, checked his watch, and made to leave. "Glad we had this chat. See you at Hogwarts."

And Snape was gone.

* * *

_(A/N) So, in case you're wondering, yes, Remus really is the regular Remus. He's not imperiused or anything, he's not a polyjuice version of himself. How he got to be in this position will be explained later.  
_

_Severus hates Remus, following the incident in which Snape was almost bitten several months before. Severus is merely shocked to find a Gryffendor classmate among death eaters. And yes, that means they are still in school. It's currently summer break. _

_If you have any questions, review to ask them, or just wait for the next chapter. I prefer the first option!_

**_ review._**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

* * *

"Mr. Lupin, if you do not wish to be stunned and restrained, I suggest you remain in that bed until I am finished."

Madame Pomfrey was a shrew as ever, even with the ailment of a mere bloody nose to tend to. Remus sat himself back in the stark white hospital bed, feeling simultaneously the relief of returning to Hogwarts relatively unscathed, and the annoyance of once again landing himself under the matron's care. A bloody nose was nothing to fuss over. He'd been through far worse. Yet she insisted he sit back like any sick child should do until he was declared fit. She had just handed him his third potion when Professor Dumbledore made his appearance. Remus tried to stand up, but he was pushed back onto his mattress. Dumbledore eyed his condition with severity.

"Poppy, his status?"

"Bloody nose. Nothing a few potions and a handkerchief won't fix. Or perhaps it would be best if I kept him overnight-" Remus groaned. Madame Pomfrey turned on a time, glaring back at him. "If you do not want my assistance, I will gladly not give it, Mr. Lupin, as it is my summer holiday as well. However, it is my duty to watch over your wellbeing-"

"Poppy, I'm sure, just this once, that young Mr. Lupin will be well without an overnight stay."

Madame Pomfrey huffed, but abandon her attempts at care. She left Remus' last potion on his bed side, shot a last nasty glance at the pair of them, and left the two men alone.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Always with zeal, Poppy works. I value her ethics. So," he sat himself beside Remus' bedside. "How did you obtain this injury?"

Remus checked his handkerchief for the sight of blood, and satisfied with the little he saw, he spoke.

"I've told you of the new recruits, sir. Many of them from within the school." Remus said, his voice weary and soft.

"Did they recognize you?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Severus did. But he was doubtful until I confirmed his suspicions."

"You declared yourself?" Dumbledore asked, more amused then worried. Remus took it as a sign of trust that the headmaster was confident in his actions. Even so, his stomach fluttered with a need to explain himself.

"I didn't think there would be much harm in him knowing, seeing as he can't tell anyone about me-"

"Ah. Yes." Dumbledore bowed his head. "We are lucky that he has been sworn to secrecy regarding your condition.* Otherwise, most of the school would already be informed."

"That's why I thought I could tell Severus. No one else would care enough about a werewolf to investigate my identity. He's the only one of the lot who would be curious enough, and smart enough to know it was really me who was working as Voldemort's lap dog."

Dumbledore chuckled at the statement.

"So, I thought maybe I could gain an ally. Or at least, someone who I knew something about. Anything is useful. Anyway..." Remus checked his nose a final time before banishing his kerchief in mid air. "We talked, and I suppose I prodded a bit to far with him. I struck a nerve. He punched me."

Oh all the reactions Remus had come to expect from his headmaster, he never expected the full laughter he received. The mirth Dumbledore found left his blue eyes twinkling madly, and it was a long moment before he calmed again.

"Forgive me." He said, as he took a deep breath. "I am being terribly insensitive."

Remus simply starred at him.

"Mr. Lupin, I wish you no harm in your endeavors." Dumbledore explained. Remus raised an eyebrow. "I have placed one of my students in the path of eminent danger, where it is easy to expect the return of a less than healthy boy every time he departs. Yet the damage done to you is no more than a schoolboy squabble. Had you maintained an average student life, you may well have been dealt the same fate."

Remus shrugged. "I've been lucky."

"Yes, you have. But you've also handled yourself quite well in the face of tyranny. You are doing the world a great service."

Remus knew this to be an exaggeration, but he kept his silence, awaiting the inevitable questioning always to follow his missions. He needed to wait only a second. Dumbledore sprung into examination.

"The meeting, I presume, was a success?"

Remus smirked "If you can call Greyback reporting a success, then yes. I was surprised, though. Voldemort praised me."

"did he?" Dumbledore asked, amusement flickering through his features.

"he did." Remus sat up straighter. "Greyback even praised me, in his own way, I suppose. Serves him right to give up some of his pride. He nearly got us killed! The werewolf colonies in Scotland are brutal, and he vastly underestimated how quickly they could overpower us. If I hadn't been there with a few quick stunners and a sugarcoated debate, we would have been their dinner. But he reported it as a little hostility towards me, which I schmoozed my way out of. At least he spared the details. So, Voldemort was pleased."

"Voldemort believes he has allies with the colonies, then?"

"Yes, but he's not stupid, he knows he has to watch his step with them. They could easily turn to our side if we gave them incentive enough. Which is why its good for him to have agreed for me to be their messenger, and for Greyback to report so little of the incident."

"... This will make our mission much easier."

"A bit easier." Remus thought for a moment, letting his shoulders hunch. "I hope we can gain allies with the werewolves before he finds out I've been betraying him."

"Certainly. But you give Voldemort too much credit. He sees you as menial. He does not think you alone can destroy half his army."

Remus nodded. " He said his investment in me was paying off."

"Good. Stay on his good side."

"And he expects nothing less of me in the future."

"Give him just that, and no more." Dumbledore warned, his voice steady. "Do not put yourself in the spotlight. And when the time comes-"

"I can get out as fast as I need to, because not as many people will notice I'm gone." Remus said, as if reciting a terrible poem as quickly as he could.

Dumbledore nodded. "Precisely."

"And he threatened me again." Remus knotted his fingers together, and sat up. His eyes were sharp and distant with worry. "I just hope this works."

Dumbledore patted his student on the knee.

"As do I, my dear boy, as do I."

* * *

Severus shut himself into his bedroom with the click of the lock, and then there was silence. He liked silence in the Snape household. Silence meant peace. Silence meant that his father wasn't making a fool of himself in some sort of fit. Silence meant that his mother was away at work, maybe making something of her life. Silence meant that Severus could think, which was a lovely, brilliant thing. He loved thinking, and he loved quiet. He had plenty to think about today.

_So_, he thought, as he tried to calm his thoughts into rationality, _So Lupin works for the Dark Lord. Lupin works for the Dark Lord. Remus, Remus Lupin works for the Dark Lord...How?_

_Well, obviously ..._ said his rational thoughts, finally making their appearance, _He's not the perfect child everyone thinks he is._

Remus Lupin works for the Dark Lord!

The same Remus who is friends with Lily. Dear, Sweat, not dark Lily. The girl who he... cared for. a lot.

_Lupin is a dark creature, so he will side with the dark. You've known this all along. You've always know that he was bad..._

But, Lupin?

Surely, he had thought earlier, it was a mistake. There was another Lupin werewolf. There was another scrawny Lycan. There was another man in robes who served the same lord as him. But all that doubting had flown out the window when Lupin _showed himself. _

And that was just a stupid move on his part! No one, not even his own mates, took off their masks or put down their hoods. Not when so much was at risk. If someone else caught sight of you, everything was over. But Lupin had shown Snape his face, and he had spoken to him, albeit for only a moment. He'd done it. Snape had _seen_ him. He was really, truly there. So why was this so confusing?

_Gryffindors don't become Death Eaters. Lupin is a Gryffindor. Therefore Lupin doesn't become a Death Eater._

"_An outcast from the light and beast makes an asset for dark, I suppose..."_

Why did he say that? No one says something like that. You say you're for the dark; you love purebloods, or you say you're against light; you hate mudbl-...muggleborns... but you don't... you don't say it like that! It sounds wrong! It sounds vial! It sounds undeserving! It sounds like he didn't want what he had achieved. But-

"_How's dear old Mum? Rolling in her grave yet?"_

Merlin!

_Shut it, you twit, _His rational mind snapped, _you don't know how his mum died. She could've died years ago! You don't know if they killed her. You don't KNOW!_

But he had heard talk like that before. Among the reluctant Death Eater neophytes. Among the ones who didn't do their jobs. The ones who didn't want to be there. Because they had been forced. The ones who he only saw a moment before no one aw them again. "What would your mother say?" "I bet your missing your dearest sister right about now." "Your father thought the same, and see where it got him-"

They killed Lupin's mum!

_If they did, so be it. He's hooked in to a business that will kill him in the end. No one will win when murder's the game._

They killed Lupin's mum! They killed him, to force him into this. Or, maybe that's just his cover, maybe he wanted to be there. Maybe he... that's just ridiculous. They killed his mum! how can he want to be there? He doesn't want to be. He doesn't. and now that he's there, how are they going to keep him there?

"_I expect only better in the future. You know the consequences."_

_Stop it. You're painting a terrible picture about things you don't know. _

THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!

_So what? you hate him. You never want to see him again. He almost BIT you. Almost had you cursed for life, remember? He could've killed you. He's a monster! A weapon on four paws... Voldemort doesn't destroy weapons._

Voldemort doesn't destroy his weapons. That's why he hasn't done away with Greyback already. He wouldn't kill Remus unless Remus betrayed him. So, he wouldn't kill Remus...

"_I expect only better in the future. You know the consequences."_

If they weren't killing Lupin, who were they killing?

_They're not killing. No one said anything about killing. You're jumping to conclusions!_

Severus slapped the side of his skull, suppressing any more of his "rational" thinking. It was good to a point; it helped his remember things fairly accurately. But if what he thought was true, then logic couldn't fix it.

If Lupin wasn't being killed, who was? He didn't have a mother. Greyback had confirmed that. His father, Severus remembered, had been killed during their third year, over the winter holidays. He didn't seem to have any siblings. Perhaps grandparents? An aunt? A cousin?...

...A friend?

That was it. The people Remus most cared about were his friends. Those nitwit marauders were his threat. James Potter (He clenched his fists instinctively at the thought), Sirius Black (his fingernails in his palms drew blood.), and Pettigrew.

Potter was out of the question. He was too well protected. His father was a retired Auror. He was impenetrable.

Black was a bad choice. He was part of a dark family. Pure blood wasn't often spilled, and the reason wouldn't be wasted on a werewolf.

Pettigrew... he just didn't seem likely. Lupin didn't seem too attached to him. Pettigrew liked Potter and Black. Remus was just a measly sideshow to him. Besides, he too was of good blood standings, however filthy he seemed.

Who was left? Who could be threatened? Maybe Lupin did have outside family who he cared for. Some distant, funny uncle who he had a place in his heart for. Or it could be-

Severus felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

_Lily. _

Lily was Lupin's best friend. She was closer to Remus than the boys were, sort of. They got along really well. Remus obviously cared for her enough to stay her friend, even as the shy, sad boy he was in school. And Lily had virtually no protection. She was out in the muggle world, without even a glimmer of fear to tell her to be cautious. She was vulnerable. She was a damsel. She was the only good choice Severus could think of.

_Alright, calm down. _His rational thoughts had come back with vigor._ You don't know if its her. How can the Dark Lord know about her? She's a muggleborn. A talented one, but a muggleborn. She isn't on his radar. She couldn't have been found. She couldn't be-_

Severus grabbed a self-inking quill from his bedside table, and scrambled around for a piece of parchment scrap.

_She may not want to talk to me, _He thought solidly _But she can't ignore an anonymous tip._

**Miss Evans,**

He wrote, and promptly stopped. There were two Miss Evans in the house, one of whom resembled a horse. He ripped off the top, and began again.

**Lily Evans,**

_YOUR BEST FRIEND IS A LYING BASTARD. NEVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN. LOVE, A RANDOM STRANGER. As if that would work. Lily won't believe it. _

**You are in danger of-**

_Of what, exactly? _

He scribble out the last word.

**You are in danger. Be careful. Lupin is not how he seems. **

Satisfied with the product, Severus folded the parchment into a makeshift envelope, and sealed it with his wand. It wasn't until he opened his window that he realized one crucial thing about sending a letter.

He didn't have an owl.

Well, bother.

* * *

(A/N)

*Snape was sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore after learning that Remus was a werewolf. A loophole in the swear states that he can't tell anyone about **anything** regarding his werewolf status. That means he can't tell his fellow death eaters who Lupin really is. Convenient, eh?

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, what I can improve on, and the likes. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
